kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance
"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? '''If you wrong us shall we not revenge?'"'' - The Merchant of Venice The latest installment of the Kingdom Hearts series, taking place right after KH:coded, but in an alternate timline that ignores the events of KH:3D. The game chronicles Sora's next quest across the worlds, as he tries to stop the newly revived Master Xehanort once and for all. Unbeknowst to Sora and his allies, an ancient threat has united once again with Xehanort. Primoris Carmina has returned, and Xehanort tries to control his old acquintance's rage, long enough to aid him and his cohorts with obtaining "Kingdom Hearts". But Primoris' vengeance cannot be contained for long, nor his cunning intellect. He begins to turn villains within Xehanort's "Syndicate" to his far more sinister cause, a Cabal of masterminds hellbent on destruction rather than power. He will not rest till all the worlds suffer for their "crimes" against the darkness. Meanwhile, Maleficent is back as well, gathering a rag-tag group of villains that oppose the forces of Xehanort. At the moment Kingdom Hearts is on the backburner for the witch, a fact her allies and minions are unaware of. Maleficent wants one thing alone, vengeance on Sora. Either way you look at it, Sora has three groups of villains all out for blood, all wanting vegeance. thumb|left|225px|Trailer music for KHIII: Vengeance Story Act I Sora and Riku must pass the "Mark of Mastery" and become full-fledged keyblade masters, if they are to defeat Master Xehanort. Sora and his comrades (Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Corsair) are tasked with locating the princesses of heart, which until now were thought to only be seven, before either Xehanort's forces or Maleficent's can get ahold of them. Meanwhile Riku and the King try to uncover what Xehanort is planning to do with his alliance of powerful villains. Little do the heroes realize, that treachery is afoot within both villain camps. The mysterious Primoris Carmina has made himself integral to Xehanort's plans, leaving his old friend unaware that he plans to lead a coup d'etat against him. Primoris is not interested in Kingdom Hearts like the rest of the villains, he wants the humans of every world, especially Sora, to die! Act II Primoris and his secret "Cabal" have initiated their ultimate plan to cleanse the universe of humanity. The Heartless have been liberated and turned against the rest of the villains, the Unversed are out of control, the Nobodies have faded into permenant oblivion, Xehanort and his top lieutenants are in exile, the infilitration of world governments has begun, and armies bent on genocide are being prepared to mobilize. It's Sora's darkest hour, for now he is the last keyblade master, and the only hope of stopping Primoris's vengeance against humanity. As Sora and his friends set out to seal the worlds from the growing darkness, he also begins to rally the heroes of all these worlds, uniting them to stop Primoris. But to stop this unparalled evil once and for all, Sora must uncover Primoris' hidden agenda, the reason behind his "vengeance" against humanity and the keybladers. Sora must unravel the 1000 year old mystery, that is the origin of Primoris Carmina, the "first demon". Act III The balance between light and darkness must be restored. Main Characters 'Main Heroes' *'Sora (Haley Joel Osment)' *'Riku (David Gallagher)' *'Kairi (Hayden Panettiere)' *'Donald (Tony Anselmo)' *'Goofy (Bill Farmer)' *'King Mickey (Bret Iwan)' *'Corsair (Chris Hemsworth)' *'Aqua (Willa Holland) ' *'Ventus (Jesse McCartney)' *'Terra (Jason Dohring)' *'Ansem, the Wise (Christopher Lee)' *'Kevin Flynn (Jeff Bridges)' *'Max Goof ' *'Jiminy Cricket' *'Bolt' SoraSentiment.jpg|Sora Kairi DEcoded.jpg|Kairi Donald Duck Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki.jpg|Donald Goofy Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki.jpg|Goofy Corsair.jpg|Corsair Bolt 2.jpg|Bolt KH2-Riku cg.jpg|Riku Mickey.jpg|King Mickey Ansem the Wise.jpg|Ansem, the Wise Aqua.png|Aqua Terra.png|Terra VentusSentiment.png|Ventus Jiminy Cricket.png|Jiminy Cricket 'Main Villains' *'Master Xehanort (Leonard Nimoy and Billy Zane)' *'Primoris Carmina (William Fichtner)' *'Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee)' Master Xehanort KHBbS.png|Master Xehanort Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent 'The Syndicate (Master Xehanort)' *'Primoris Carmina' *'Xigbar (James Patrick Stuart)' *'Vanitas (Haley Joel Osment)' *'Dr. Facilier (Keith David)' *'Mozenrath' *'Demona (Marina Sirtis)' *'Gaston (Richard White)' *'Davy Jones (Bill Nighy)' *'Baron Zemo (Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Doctor Octopus (Peter MacNicol)' *'Professor Ratigan' *'The Horned King (John Hurt)' *'Judge Claude Frollo' *'Phantom Blot (John O'Hurley)' Xigbar.jpg|Xigbar Vanitas.png|Vanitas Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier Mozenrath4.jpg|Mozenrath Demona.jpg|Demona Doc Ock.jpg|Doctor Octopus Gaston.jpg|Gaston Zemo.jpg|Baron Zemo Horned King.jpg|The Horned King Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan T'he Alliance of Villain's Vale (Maleficent)' *'Turas' *'Pete (Jim Cummings)' *'PJ' *'Dr. Hamsterviel' *'Gantu (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Hades (James Woods)' *'Mr. Sinister (Christopher Britton)' *'The Evil Manta (Tim Curry)' *'Shan-Yu (Miguel Ferrer)' *'Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Ned Beatty)' *'Captain Hook (Corey Burton)' *'Percival McLeach' *'Cruella de Vil (Katherine Helmond)' *'Madam Mim' *'Sephiroth' Sinister.jpg|Mr. Sinister Gantu.jpg|Gantu Pete.png|Pete ShanYu.jpg|Shan-Yu ''The Cabal (Primoris Carmina) They aren't interested in obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts. They aren't interested in conquering all the worlds in the realm of light. All the Cabal wants is the slow and painful deaths... of the entire human race. *'Demona''' *'Loki (Graham McTavish)' *'Doctor Octopus' *'Magneto (Christopher Judge)' *'Mr. Sinister' *'CLU 2.0 (Jeff Bridges)' *'Professor Ratigan' Loki.jpg|Loki Sinister.jpg|Mr. Sinister Magneto.jpg|Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto CLU 2.jpg|CLU 2.0 Demona.jpg|Demona Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan Worlds #'Destiny Islands' #'Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty)' #'Pleasure Island (Pinocchio)' #'Agrabah (Aladdin)' #'Nottingham (Robin Hood)' #'Traverse Town*' #'Kauai (Lilo & Stich)' #'Castle of Dreams (Cinderella)' #'Valley of the Great Spirits (Brother Bear)' #'Notre Dame' #'City of the Twilight Bark (One Hundred and One Dalmatians)' #'Deep Jungle (Tarzan)' #''Cherry Tree Lane* (Mary Poppins)'' #'Treasure Planet' #'Rura Penthe' #'Disney Castle**' #'New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog)' #'Peninsula of the Golden Sun (Tangled)' #'20,000 Leagues ' #''Sleepy Hollow and the Wild Woods**'' #'Avalon (Gargoyles)' #'Duckberg (DuckTales)' #'Radiant Garden***' #'Pepperinge Eye (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)' #'Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)' #'Monstropolis (Monsters Inc.)' #''The Jungle Book***'' #'The Land of Dragons (Mulan II)' #'Olympus Coliseum (Hercules)' #''Space Paranoids*** (Tron: Legacy)'' #'Andy's Room (Toy Story 1,2,3)' #'Neverland (Peter Pan)' #'Port Royal (Dead Man's Chest, At World's End)' #'Muppet Studios (The Muppet Show)' #'Rathcullen (Darby O'Gill and the Little People)' #''100 Acre Wood*** (Winnie the Pooh)'' #'Devil's Bayou/The Outback (The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under)' #'Mysterious Horizon (Fantasia) ' #'Pride Lands (The Lion King II)' #'Castle Oblivion' #'Manhattan (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)' #'Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)' #'Third Street School (Recess)' #'Prydain (The Black Cauldron)' #'Tall Tale Country' #'Land of the Archaeologists (Indiana Jones Trilogy)' #'The Haunted Mansion' #'Dinotopia' #'Underland (Alice in Wonderland)' #'Stalag 13 (Hogan's Heroes)' #'End of the World ' #'Diabolus Arcem' #'Keyblade Graveyard' #'"The Realm of Darkness"' Category:Games Category:Stories